Feliz Aniversario!
by layeya20991
Summary: Con un año de casados, van a la playa a celebrar su aniversario.... La pareja que más te guste!


ONE SHOOT

La playa en esa tarde estaba más hermosa que nunca, los nacarados colores del atardecer brillaban en las aguas tranquilas de aquella solitaria isla, la blanca arena bajo sus desnudos pies era suave y cómoda, debido al atardecer ya no estaba muy caliente lo que permitía que ella pudiera estar parada allí sin importarle; veía como las olas chocaban con las grandes piedras que sobresalían en el agua y sonrió ante la visión después de todo sólo eran dos piedras en las cuales, más de una vez en ese día, había estado parada y sentada disfrutando de la vista que desde allí se podía percibir. Sabía que a sus espaldas habían palmeras y, escondida entre ellas, una cabaña con una habitación, un baño, una cocina y un pequeño comedor; sabía eso porque ese fin de semana se estaba quedando allí en aquella isla privada con su querido esposo, estaban cumpliendo un año de casados y aprovecharon para salir a celebrar en la misma islilla en donde se conocieron sólo que aquella vez no eran solo ellos dos en el cayo sino que habían otras cien personas además de ellos.

Al salir de la cabaña la vio, estaba viendo el paisaje que el atardecer le brindaba y supuso que recordaba cuando hacía ya 4 años que se habían conocido, la vio de espaldas a él con el cabello, castaño casi rubio, bailando en su espalda gracias a la suave y cálida brisa que rodeaba el lugar, sus torneadas y largas piernas parecían empezar a tiritar por el frío que debía de estar sintiendo, después de todo aún se encontraba algo mojada por haberse bañado en la playa. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras le susurraba un "hay que entrar porque te podrás enfermar" ella sólo sonrió por lo bajo y desde esa posición se apoyó aún más a él.

Te amo tanto – Le dijo suavemente su esposa mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Yo a ti también – Le respondió el joven volteándola para que su esposa quedara frente a él y la besó con infinita dulzura y amor.

Las manos de él se afirmaron en la cintura de su acompañante mientras que las de ella abrazaban con extremo cariño el cuello del chico haciendo que el contacto fuera más íntimo, el joven besó el labio inferior de la joven, succionando suavemente, la chica entreabrió sus labios dando paso al muchacho para que introdujera su lengua, movieron sus lenguas en una danza sin fin, el deseo se vio arder entre la pareja, él la apretó más a su cuerpo, si es que fuera posible, y empezó a deslizar sus hábiles manos por la suave piel de su espalda.

Un suave suspiro salió de la boca de la mujer al separarse del beso y darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba apoyado en la suave arena playera, las manos de él la acariciaban por todas las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo, casi todo el cuerpo ya que sólo llevaba puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas, las manos de él dejaban un camino de fuego en donde tocaban y hacían que ella se sintiera cada vez más y más caliente, cada vez más y más expectante, finalmente las manos de ella tomaron vida y empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Ahora esta vez fue el turno de él de suspirar pero de manera más ronca y más fuerte que la mujer; se dejó acariciar por las suaves manos de su esposa sin dejar de acariciarla a ella luego, cuando las caricias le fueron insuficientes, acercó sus labios a su blanco cuello y empezó a besarlo y darle suaves mordiscos deleitándose con el sonido, cada vez más fuerte, de los gemidos de la mujer que lo maravillaba, bajó con sus labios hasta el valle de sus senos y allí besó, lamió y hasta mordisqueó; hacía esto sin dejar de acariciarla y sin que ella dejara de acariciarlo.

Las manos de él se fueron a la espalda de la joven mientras esta se arqueaba para darle más facilidad a los movimientos de sus manos y sin mucho preámbulo desato los nudos que mantenían la parte de arriba del bikini sujeto al cuerpo de su esposa, se deshizo de la parte de arriba del bikini y pronto se encontraba masajeando los senos de la mujer y disfrutando de sus leves gemidos.

Ella se arqueó aún más a él disfrutando de las caricias que recibía, luego de unos minutos de tortura en los que no hizo más que gemir y disfrutar él la levantó en vilo y con rápidas zancadas ya habían llegado a la cabaña, específicamente a la habitación que ellos dos ocupaban; la depositó suavemente en la cama y le dirigió una mirada llena de lujuria, deseo, pasión y amor a su esposa, la cual fue correspondida con la misma intensidad.

Ahora se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente mientras ella acariciaba su espalda con sus suaves y delicadas manos, empezó una vez más a besar su cuello pero esta vez dejaba pequeños caminos de suaves mordiscos; llegó hasta los senos de ella y esta vez mientras uno era atendido por una de sus manos, el otro era lentamente atendido por su boca dándole especial atención al botón rosa que ya estaba suficientemente erecto; hizo el cambio de senos luego de unos minutos comenzando a mordisquear, succionar, besar y demás tratamientos con el otro pezón así como había hecho con el anterior.

Ella se sentía increíblemente excitada cada vez que una de sus manos la rozaban sentía que no faltaría mucho para estallar y eso que aún estaban comenzando; se arqueó más hacia él al sentir que había hecho el cambio de senos y suavemente dirigió sus manos hasta la cabeza de su esposo para pegarlo más a ella y que ni se le ocurriera detenerse, lo sintió sonreír mientras seguí jugando con su pezón.

Él se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a bajar con sus labios dejándole un camino de besos en todo lo que era su abdomen, estómago y vientre en donde se detuvo antes de, pícaramente y con los dientes, remover la parte de abajo del bikini de su esposa; luego de tenerla desnuda frente a él empezó a acariciar sus piernas suavemente sin apartar la vista de su rostro que parecía estar cada vez más ensombrecido por el deseo y eso le encantaba.

Está noche nunca la olvidarás cariño – Le dijo en el oído con la voz ronca, besó y succionó un poco el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la escuchaba suspirar y respirar entrecortadamente

Empezó una vez más a acariciar su cuerpo y a besar en todas partes, fue bajando hasta llegar al vientre y desde allí saltó a su intimidad en donde introdujo dos de sus dedos y la empezó a penetrar lentamente con ellos mientras su pulgar jugaba con el clítoris de ella, los gemidos de ella aumentaron tanto de volumen como de frecuencia y por un momento el pensó que ya llegaría a tener el primer orgasmo por eso se detuvo y, luego de sacar sus dedos de su intimidad, acercó sus labios a ella y empezó lentamente sintiendo el agridulce sabor del lugar para luego empezar a darle un poco más rápido, a jugar con el clítoris de ella con su lengua.

Era un tortura para ella, aquel hombre sabía exactamente que hacer para tenerla apunto de alcanzar el cielo y hasta para hacerla llegar a este, sus gemidos ya eran más gritos que gemidos y en todos lo único que mencionaba era el nombre de su amado mientras se retorcía del placer, luego se sintió desfallecer y gritó fuertemente el nombre de su acompañante, entonces lo supo había tenido el primer orgasmo de la noche y esperaba que no fuera el último, pero al darse cuenta de esto también entró en realización de que ella estaba desnuda pero él aún tenía puesto un short playero, del cual inmediatamente se encargaría.

Se separó de él con suma sensualidad, y con movimientos gráciles y elegantes se acercó hasta él y se deshizo del estorboso short que cubría parte de sus fuertes y masculinas piernas; se abrazó a él agradeciendo que no llevara nada más debajo de aquel short y con sensualidad lo empujó a la cama para que quedara acostado y ella sobre él; en los labios de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa.

Ahora era el turno de ella para torturarlo y vaya que sabía como hacerlo, al instante en que sus manos empezaron a acariciar su pecho, en que sus labios se posaron en su cuello y empezaron a bajar con infinita dulzura sintió que tenía que penetrar a esa mujer en ese instante porque sino moriría del dolor que se acrecentaba cada vez más en su zona intima, pero ella no tenía la penetración en sus planes todavía, y ¡vaya como se lo hizo saber!, sus tortuosas manos bajaron desde su pecho hasta su intimidad la cual se irguió aún más de lo que ya estaba, y eso ya era bastante difícil, sus manos lo masajearon con suma lentitud llenándolo a él del más puro de los placeres, cuando ya la iba a voltear para quedar una vez más él sobre ella, ella hizo algo que muy pocas veces había hecho pero que sencillamente cada vez que lo hacía, le hacía perder el control, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Los labios de ella besaron suavemente la punta de su intimidad y bajaron dándole besos, luego subió mientras pasaba su lengua por esta y al llegar a la punta ella introdujo su pene en su boca para luego irlo sacando lentamente e introducirlo una vez más.

No aguantó más y tuvo que derramarse en el interior de su boca pero a ella no le importó simplemente se tragó el líquido y lo beso mientras él la volteaba para quedar el sobre ella, antes de penetrarla bajo sus manos hasta la intimidad de ella para comprobar que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda y al comprobarlo no esperó más; con rudeza la penetró sacando un gemido de parte de su esposa.

Entraba y salía de ella con rapidez debido a lo excitado que estaba, pero mientras lo hacía distraía sus labios con los de ella aunque cada cierto tiempo se separaba para escucharla llamarlo y ¡que más da! para él poder llamarla a ella también. Luego de unos minutos más los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y él esparció su semilla dentro de ella mientras caía pesadamente a la cama para que ella quedara sobre él y no aplastarla.

Esta noche realmente la recordaré –Le dijo su esposa con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios; luego empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en su pecho con sus dedos – Te amo tanto

Y yo a ti pequeña – Se acercó a su rostro para besarla mientras veía como ella bostezaba un poco, lo sabía estaba cansada después de todo había sido un día bastante movido – Descansa pequeña

Feliz aniversario – Escuchó como ella le decía, y sonrió sí, ese día cumplían un año de casados

Feliz aniversario pequeña – Ella no dijo nada más ya se había quedado dormida y él, aún dentro de ella, los cubrió a ambos con una manta y lentamente se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo, con una única idea en la cabeza "es posible que podamos tener un hijo luego de hoy".

FIN!!


End file.
